Currently, in the field of material preparation, organic-inorganic composite materials have been received increasing attention since that they can take the advantages of polymer matrix and inorganic phase, the synergistic effect could greatly improve the integrated performance of the materials. The density of inorganic phase is generally larger than that of polymer matrix, so inorganic phase easily settles down in polymer matrix solution; meanwhile, the surface area of nanometer-level inorganic phase is large, agglomeration is easily happened among nanometer particles. Thus, the key point in the preparation of organic-inorganic composite materials is how to make inorganic phase be uniformly dispersed in polymer matrix.
In terms of tradition method, the dispersivity of inorganic phase is improved mostly by means of ultra-sonic dispersion and high-energy mechanical agitation or the combination of the both. However, these means sometime cannot solve the issue basically that inorganic phase is difficult to dispersed, and the cost for preparing organic-inorganic composite materials is increased. The existing dispersion methods include in-situ position polymerization and in-situ position generation (i.e., inorganic phase is generated in the in-situ position of polymer matrix). The two means are restricted with system, e.g., if polymer system is not available with reactivity, in-situ position polymerization is unsuitable; if inorganic phase cannot be generated in the in-situ position of polymer matrix, in-situ position generation is not applicable. Another common dispersion way is to modify the functions of inorganic phase and to separate inorganic phase, and finally to introduce inorganic phase into the host phase of polymer. This kind of dispersion method increases the procedures of modifying and separating inorganic phase. Therefore, developing a general dispersion method is very significant for preparing organic-inorganic composite materials.